The Power to Change It All
by Oddfrog27
Summary: 15 year old Sam Winchester is about to discover the future of his life in unexpected ways. With the help of a certain white-lighter can he accomplish his mission with his new found power to change it all?
1. I Must Be Crazy

I stood in shock as I watched the girl I temporarily wanted to harm, kill her own mother. She killed her mother to save me. Why would she do that? Now she has no one.

I tried to bring myself to kill her. She was a monster after all. But I couldn't. I still felt this deep connection with her from the kiss we shared. It was to intimate a moment for me to forget.

We both snapped out of our shock as our eyes finally met once again. "You need to get out of here. My father and brother will be here soon." "No, no I won't leave you." She said quietly.

She stared at the dead body of her mother for a long moment. "Amy!" I snapped. She looked up at me in surprise. "You need to go. I can't risk them hurting you. Just because I won't kill you don't mean they won't. You helped me. Please let me help you."

She stared at me and breathed heavily before nodding her head in understanding. "Ok…but Sam, you should come with me. Please. We can run away together." I shook my head. "I can't, at least not now…but I promise you we will meet up again."

"What about-," "I'll take care of her. She needs to be properly disposed of anyway. You need to get out of here before my family gets here." "Where will I go?"

"I know you can take care of yourself Amy. Go now." She sighed before dashing out the back door and into the darkness. I knew it wouldn't be the last time I saw her.

I knelt down next to the body of her mother and carefully deciphered my next move. I was so focused I hadn't even heard the familiar rumbling of the impala. The door banged open causing me to jump slightly due to my lack of focus. I looked up to see two shot guns pointed my way. "Gee guys…watch where you point those things." I joked hoping they wouldn't decide to shoot me without carefully looking at what their target was.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in shock. Shock seems to be the collective emotion of the day. I'm not too sure why but I felt the pulse of Amy's mother. I tried to convince myself I just wanted to check and make sure she wasn't alive but that wasn't true at all.

I'm feeling very nervous by the fact that my family caught me over the corpse of their hunt. I wasn't supposed to be here. Neither was the hunt. How was I supposed to know I'd taken an interest in the daughter of our mystery killer? And walked in their home unsuspecting.

"You killed her?" My father questioned. I nodded. "It wasn't that hard." "How'd you get here Sammy?" My brother questioned this time.

"She kidnapped me when I was walking home from the library." I lied easily. It was smooth enough for even Dean not to notice. I was determined to protect Amy. "I can't believe she got the drop on me. She must've thought I'd be easy prey."

"They don't usually drag their victim's home." Dad pointed out. "They kill them wherever they find them." Dean tensed at his words. He must not have liked the idea that I could've been killed on the spot.

"She must've known I was a hunter or something. She knew you two were. I heard her say you were coming while I was locked in the closet over there." I pointed to the closest Amy had shoved me in. "How'd you get out?" Dean asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not completely helpless guys. Just because I got kidnapped doesn't mean I can't escape. And it seemed to work out on finding the damn thing since I killed her."

They finally seemed to accept what I was saying. "Let's get rid of the body before the neighbors awaken in the morning. The last thing we need is interference with the cops." Dad ordered. "Yes sir."

~Page Break~

My father and brother barely took a resting break at the motel before they were off on another hunt. "Don't go showing up over the dead corpse this time ok Sam?" Dean teased. Considering how far away this hunt was from our current location I think they'd both be pretty freaked if I just suddenly showed up.

"You're hunting a ghost that has no remains Dean. I hardly think I can show up over any dead corpses this time." Dean shot his tongue out at me in a very immature fashion. "Yeah whatever squirt." I had this feeling he'd hardly be able to call me that for long.

After they were gone I sighed in complete boredom. Why I was left behind this time was a mystery to me. Not that I was complaining. This just didn't feel like the life for me. I wanted something more.

I laid down for a nap to pass time. It was something I'd rarely ever do but I was severely bored. I was surprised by how easily I was lulled to sleep. It was like a force was pulling me to the dream like state. My eyes closed and my breathing evened out.

"_You're a physic Sam." "You see visions of the future boy." "I have Demon blood in me?" _Different words and phrases appeared in the young Winchester's mind as millennia of scenes appeared before his closed eyelids.

_A red headed woman approached him. "You're in danger." She breathed. Sam furrowed his brows. "Look, I know this sounds crazy but I saw you die." Sam blinked in surprise. "You must be one of us." _

"_I'm sorry…one of who?" "The physics." The girl furiously whipped her head back and forth. "Listen buddy. I'm not part of anything. I am a secretary-," "What's your name?" "Ava." _

The scene ended there and after that another began. _"It's not going to work on me Andy. You're a killer." The man who seemed to be named Andy shook his head furiously. "No, no, I'm not killing anybody." Before Sam could take another step further he seemed to go into a vision. _

_The scene skipped ahead and Andy seemed to be stopping some crazy guy from killing Sam, his brother, and some poor girl. "The yellow-eyed demon. He told me he had plans for me Andy. For us. For people like us. He's the one who told me about you." And right as the man turned to make Dean kill himself Andy shot him down and he bled in shock._

Again the scenes stopped playing before him just to start up again with something new. _Ava smirked evilly before summoning the demon that would end Andy's life. Andy stood horrified as the killer approached him with lightning fast speed. He screamed in terror as the demon dug her claws into his skin. _

_Ava then screamed after his body dropped. Sam ran into the room and stared at Andy in surprise. "Ava, where have you been? We've been worried sick looking for you." "I-I just got thirsty so I went out to get some water and I…Sam! He's dead. He's dead. You said we were chosen for a reason! That is not chosen!" _

_Sam was about to reply when he noticed the broken salt line. "Ava…who broke that salt line?" She glanced at with teary eyes. "I don't know maybe Andy-," "No! Andy wouldn't do that. Ava…tell the truth." She stood their blubbering and whimpering for a minute longer before dropping the façade completely. _

_She explained that she'd been there for a while killing off the many kids that came through. "If you just open your mind to the possibilities there's nothing you can't do! I can't believe I just started out having visions." She chuckled darkly. "Say goodnight Sam." _

_She'd started to summon the demon but someone came up behind her and snapped her neck. She dropped. Sam flicked his eyes up to the man before they exited the house. "We have to get out of here." "But I thought-," "No, now that she's gone the demon shouldn't come back anymore. We can leave."_

"_No, Sam." The man said firmly. "Not we. The demon…he won't let us both out of here alive." "Jake-," "I can get out of here Sam. Kill the demon for the both of us." "No Jake…we can get out of here together." But Jake shook his head. "I'm sorry." And they began to brawl._

The last scene began to play. _Jake looked horrified. Like he'd just seen a ghost. But he ignored it and pushed on. "That Ava girl was right. If you just open your mind there's no limit to what you can do." Sam shook his head in disgust. _

The last thing Sam saw was the mysterious yellow-eyed demon he'd heard about in vision's previous. And it all came together. _**You have the power to change it all. Don't waste it.**_

I startled awake from the terrifying nightmares I was having. But where they nightmares or…visions? No they couldn't be the latter option could they? It was impossible. But then again I dealt with the supernaturally impossible every day. I breathed heavily. I'd seen a world of visions.

All of it seemed to be about the next 6 years of my life after I turned 22. I'd seen demons, angles, and…death. I died, Dean died, dad died, Dean died again, I died again. I saw Dean kill Amy! I wasn't happy about that but I was too FREAKED to care. I SAW her die. Like in the FUTURE!

That couldn't be possible. I didn't even think demons existed for the love of god! Or angels! Or god! I breathed deeply in and out. There had to be a logical explanation for what I'd seen.

Teenage boys had weird dreams all the time. I was 15 and it was bound to happen sometime. Though I hadn't quite expected it like that. I couldn't have demon blood in me could I? I couldn't be Lucifer's vessel could I? None of that would happen would it?

I'd even been soulless after falling into the pit! With Adam! Oh, don't even get me started on Adam! I mean seriously! I have another brother! I almost wanted to rip into my dad for that one but then I'd have to explain how I found out.

I'd let it go. For now. But I'd have to tell Dean sometime because if we find out the way we do in the future and he finds out I already knew…I'd rather not think about the unpleasant outcome. _**You have the power to change it all.**_ Rang in my head again as I looked around in confusion.

If I changed it Dean would never know about Adam. I think dad and I would prefer it that way too. I looked around the room and whipped the sweat off my brow. Oh this could not be happening to me. I must be crazy.

~Chapter End~


	2. Potions and Portals

"I need the perfect potion." I muttered as I searched through all the ingredients. What could help me with what I needed? I was in the attic, by the book of shadows, trying to determine whether what I was doing was truly smart or not.

I knew it wasn't but what other choice did I have? "Chris!" My mother called up the stairs causing me to jump and drop several potion bottles. "Shoot!" She had to have heard the breaking of glass.

"Chris? What was that?" She'd be up here any minute now and I didn't have much time. "Uh…nothing mom. Don't worry about it. Kids will be kids right?"

"I'm coming up there." "No, I'll be fine. Don't worry yourself gray headed." "Chris! I'm. Coming. Up. There." He knew better than to argue with his mother.

He frowned at the mess of potion ingredients. His brow furrowed as they started to mix together and smoke a little. "That can't be good." He whispered.

"What can't be good?" His mother asked sternly as she stormed into the room. Chris quickly stepped over the puddle and quickly strode to his mother. "I was just muttering to myself. I brought my potions book up here and now I don't have a clue as to where I put it."

"Is that why you're up here?" I shook my head quickly. This was easily turning into a good alibi for me. "Then what was that glass breaking." "I was looking over there and accidently knocked something over." I smiled sheepishly.

"I swept it up though. Sorry mom." "Well…as long as you took care of it…" "I did." She nodded. "Dinner will be ready in a few. Get cleaned up."

"Ok." I waited until her footsteps reached the bottom floor before going back to investigate the mixture of spilled potions. It was still smoking and had turned a clear color. "That's weird…" "Chris? What are you doing?" I jumped up.

"Uh nothing…still looking for my lost potions book." My brother raised a suspicious eyebrow at me. "It's in your room." "Oh…is it? Well c'mon then. Dinner's almost ready and time a wastin'." I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the stairs.

I'd deal with that potion later. As dinner went on, and time passed, I slowly forgot about the weird potion upstairs. "Where are you going?" I asked my brother. He was dressed in his best pair of jeans and his favorite polo shirt.

"I have a date with Charlie." I smirked. "Oh do you, now?" He ruffled my hair. "Shut up squirt." As I watched him leave I realized I'd never seen my brother this happy with anyone.

At least he and Charlie finally admitted they liked each other after growing up together. Charlie was the daughter of Christy, aunt Billie's sister. No one had even known she existed until after Christy's passing. Aunt Billie felt obligated to raise her niece as her own and teach her to be good unlike her mother.

Charlie and Wyatt were as inseparable as Wyatt and his half Manticore best friend. I wished I had a best friend like that. One who knew my magical secrets and all. My other friends and I were slowly drifting apart because of all my unexplained absences and I hated it. Sometimes I wish I was normal. Sometimes.

"Movie?" My mother asked as she came in with several DVD's in her hands. I smiled brightly.

~Page Break~

"How was your date with Charlie?" I teased my brother after he walked in…the NEXT morning. "That's classified information." "Yeah I'm sure." I said with an exaggerated eye roll. He was 19 so he could do whatever he wanted and I defiantly didn't need to know the details.

I was only 15 after all. I was still new to the whole girls and dating thing. "How are you and Bianca?" He teased back. I rolled my eyes again.

"She's way too old for me Wyatt. She baby sat me." "And you seemed to like her very much." He teased. "Who doesn't like their babysitter?" I snapped. "I don't like her like that! I don't like any girl like that!"

"That'll change soon." "Don't remind me." I grumbled. "I have to get ready for school." Wyatt stated as he rushed up the stairs.

He was in college, with his undetermined major, and couldn't be late. "You'll be fine home alone right?" He asked as he orbed down stairs 30 minutes later. I nodded. "I always am. Now, get out of here."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair once again before leaving. I decided now was the perfect time to do something about that potion I needed. My eyes widened as I remembered the spilt ingredients right as a loud explosion from upstairs occurred. "CRAP!"

I raced upstairs as fast as my legs would allow. In my panic I seemed to forget I could orb. My eyes widened as I saw the shiny, glowing, circular area where the spilt potion had once been. Was this the effect? Because it was pretty cool.

My brows furrowed when I felt a weird tugging feeling pulling me towards the…portal? Wind suddenly and very quickly rushed all around the room. Things went flying left and right in a whirl wind. Some were sucked away to land wherever the mysterious portal went.

I quickly grabbed the book of shadows before I could lose it too. Mom was gonna kill me when she noticed grams precious valuables missing. Not to mention I'd die because THERE WAS A PORTAL IN THE ATTIC AND IT WAS SUCKING EVERYTHING IN! But doesn't that include…me?

I dropped the book as my feet slid out from under me and I was slowly dragged towards the portal. Oh, this was so not good! I clawed at the floor but nothing was working. I couldn't get a good grip.

If that thing sucked me in I was done for. I wouldn't even know where I ended up! It could be anywhere! And when my family found me gone…could my life be any more complicated? Why didn't I just leave my issues alone and handle it like a normal person?

I couldn't even remember why I needed the right potion! "Wyatt! Wyatt! I need help! Wyatt!"I continuously called.

If I found out he was blocking me just listen to some dumb lecture I'm gonna kill him. "WYATT!" I called in one last desperate attempt for freedom. But it was too late.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell through white nothing. I crossed my arms over my face as I fell for what felt like forever. This felt like a bad movie. It felt like this all the time though for my family and I.

After all, witches are considered something you only see in the movies. Sooner than later I landed with a hard thud on the even harder earth. I groaned miserably. I lifted my face up, spit the grass out, and then scanned my surroundings.

I was in a park, in some city, and I had no clue where that was. This just keeps getting better and better. "Where the hell did you just come from?" My head swiveled to the side to see a very shocked human teenager gaping at the sight of me. I mentally cursed myself. I had probably just exposed magic! This was SO not my day!

~Chapter End~


	3. The Sky Witch

It was a few days after I figured out I was on the brink of insanity. No hunter I knew had psychic visions of the future. This must be a side effect of the last hunt I went on with my family. The one before Amy. I knew the way that poltergeist messed with my head was less than normal.

I was walking home from school but I kept looking over my shoulder. I felt like someone was either following me or something was about to happen. I just wish I knew how right I was. This sense of knowing was freaking me out.

I'd developed a special sense for detecting the supernatural but this was frigging ridiculous. This was unusual for every hunter on the planet. I might just become the hunted if anyone found out about this. I remember one of the visions I had. Many hunters tried to take me down when they figured out what I was; what I was soon to be a part of.

My own father even told Dean to kill me if he couldn't save me! What kind of father says that to his kid about his other kid! Would he hesitate to the pull the trigger on me now if he found out sooner than expected? Do I even really mean anything to him?

My head was hurting from all the confusing and concerning thoughts. Dean wouldn't let him kill me. Right? And right as I was cutting through the open field of this one park, a bright flash of light had me covering my eyes.

"What the…" I trailed off as I watched what looked to be a teenage boy falling from the glowing…portal? He landed with a hard thud on the earth of the grassy field. He lifted his head and spit out dirt and grass; his face scrunching in disgust. His face and clothing were dusty and he coughed a little from the affect of it.

I was more concerned with the fact that he basically just FELL OUT OF THE DANG SKY! That just doesn't happen to normal every day people! Granted I'm not a normal every day person but people still don't just fall out mid-air glowing portals! "Where the hell did you just come from?" I questioned with malice lacing my tone.

I don't know why I was so angry. He was just a kid like me. He was obviously my age but he came from somewhere in a not human like manner. As much as I didn't want to I had to treat this like a supernatural case.

The kid's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. He looked purely terrified. I couldn't understand why. Most evils weren't afraid of anything. They just attacked first and didn't bother to ask questions later.

I should have done a strike first ask questions later technique but I couldn't bring myself to harm the boy. He just didn't look…evil. I was starting to think he wasn't. I had the same feeling about his intentions that I did about Amy's.

I tried to act tuff, I tried to act like I wanted and needed to kill her, I tried to act like I didn't care if I did, and that I didn't care what happened to her. But the truth of the matter was…I did care. I wasn't a heartless killer like my father and even my brother seemed to be. I was like all those other hunters out there.

I couldn't kill another child especially not ones my age or younger than me. I wasn't immune to that. I'd feel an awful guilt like no other if I ever harmed another child good or evil. So my anger simmered down and I waited patiently for his explanation.

He stood up slowly and dusted himself off before turning to me with a much calmer look in his eyes. "Look…that might've looked crazy and impossible to you but I can explain." "Well then…explain." He seemed to be suspicious as to why I wasn't freaking out.

Then he looked around at his surroundings. "It's a long explanation and I don't think this is the best place to give it." "Yeah, well you're lucky no one but me saw you! There are normal people out there who would do numerously crazy things if they saw your sudden appearance out of a shiny glowing sphere in the air!"

His brows furrowed. "Normal people?" "I get the feeling both you and I aren't normal."

"Are you…a witch too?" I sputtered at the question. "A witch? Too? Holy…you're a witch?" I practically shouted.

Thank god no one else was around because I would've been getting the strangest of looks. His eyes widened in panic again. "Oh crap…you're not?" "I…what?"

My eyes narrowed. It explained his less than evil look. Witches were normal people who gained their powers from demons. We didn't know the demon part but I learned that from my future visions.

He was just a child so that explained his innocent demeanor. But that didn't mean he didn't have bad intentions. 15 year old could pull a lot of crap when given a power they can abuse to their will. "I should've known not to trust you. You're evil and if you try to hurt anyone I will take you down."

He gaped at me. "I am not evil!" "All witches are!" I snapped. I remember those visions. Even when we were older we had yet to meet a witch who wasn't.

"Who are you to judge me and what I am?" He snapped back. "I am a good witch and always have been. I come from a good line of witches who have been alive for generations!"

"Good witches? That's impossible!" "Is it really so hard to believe? Not everything is evil no matter how evil it looks or was told to be. My aunt Paige once told me she believed in nurture vs. nature. I was raised well and I am good."

I was actually taking his words into consideration. Witches we've heard of gained their powers from demons. But he said he was from a whole line of witch's generations back. I've never heard of the deal going on for generations. This was a whole different type of witch we weren't used to dealing with.

"What are you anyway?" He asked me. "A hunter." I replied. "Like a Bambi killer?" I smirked. "You wish. I hunt the supernatural. All kinds. That's where I got my expericnce with witches. The bad ones anyway. I don't know why but I just get this feeling that I can trust you."

"Same here. If I didn't I would've tried to deal with you already." I didn't bother to ask what that was supposed to mean. "So…are you human?"

I nodded. "How can you possibly kill all things supernatural without any powers?" "You'd be surprised how easy it gets after awhile. But as of recently…I'm not so sure the whole without any powers thing is relevant anymore."

"What do you mean?" "I wish I knew." I found it weird we we're sharing information when we hardly knew each other. This feeling of trust would not leave me alone. Maybe he had something to do with my 'power to change it all' even though I didn't see him in any of my visions.

Those where after all visions of the future I was supposed to change. Maybe my meeting him I was already one step ahead of the game. "Do you have powers?" "I think I do. I saw these visions…a lot in fact. It was about what my life turned out like but they were awful visions. Then something kept whispering I had the power to change it all. The reason I saw those things was so I could prevent it from happening. I had physic visions in there too. And telekinesis, the power to vanquish demons, and if I unlocked my true potential there were many more too."

"Maybe you are a witch." "Whoa buddy…let's not jump to any conclusions please. I started out as just a physic. If we're going to call me anything it'll be that."

"Ok Mr. Physic man, did you happen to see me in any of those future visions of yours?" "If I did would I have questioned your appearance?" "Well maybe I'm a lot a younger and you just couldn't recognize me." I shook my head. "I feel like I definitely would have."

"Ok, so what do you think the power to change it all means?" I shook my head again. "I don't know. But I get the feeling you're a part of it."

~Chapter End~


	4. Flashback Down Memory Lane

"So where are we?" I asked Sam as I looked around the unfamiliar town. "You aren't used to adapting to unfamiliar locations are you?" He questioned me.

I shook my head and gave him a look. "Who would be? I've lived in the same house my entire life and haven't been too far away from it. When I am, I'm not really paying attention to my surroundings because I'm usually too busy fighting the bad guy."

Sam nodded his head in understanding. "I'm used to it. I don't live in just one place. I live in several. We travel a lot do to the different locations of our bad guys."

"You've never had a home?" "I did once but I was too small to remember it." He shook his head as if to shake off bad past memories. "Anyway, to answer your first question, we're in Cumming Georgia. This here is what they call Windermere Park."

Chris whistled lowly. "Wow, this is a long way away from my home." "Where are you from?" "San Francisco California."

"How exactly did you get here?" "I'm not really too sure. I fell through a portal that was on my attic floor and I'm not sure why it appeared in the sky here. I was trying to make a potion for something and I dropped the different ingredients. When they combined they turned weird colors but nothing else happened. I got distracted by my brother and mother and I forgot about it till it blew up the next morning and became the portal that dragged me away."

"Did the rest of your family get taken with you." I shook my head. "I was home alone when it happened." "So they don't know your missing?"

"Not yet they don't but I'm sure it won't take them too long to figure out." Sam sighed and whipped a hand through his hair. "This has been a long and weird week for me."

He then chuckled humorously. "But then again…when has my life ever been normal?" "I know the feeling." I said sympathetically earning me a real smile out of Sam.

"Let's get out of here so we can talk more. I'll be able to trust you better once I have a full understanding of your background." "Same here." I replied. "Where are you staying?"

"A motel just up the block." "Room number?" "16. It's on the ground level." He replied with a confused look on his face.

"Why do you ask?" I smirked. "You may want to hold on to your lunch." I placed my hand on his shoulder and orbed us into his motel room.

When we landed he sat down on the bed quickly and heavily. His eyes were blown wide with fear. I didn't think this kid was actually capable of showing true panic. "What…the hell…was that?" He breathed out heavily after a few minutes of comprehending what he went through.

"That is called orbing. I am a witch but I'm also half white-lighter. A white-lighter is a form of angel with special healing abilities. They look after and guide witches. My father was one until he became an Elder and then he gave up his power to be mortal. Technically I'm half Elder because my dad was one when I was conceived."

Both of us shuddered at the horrible mention of the word. "What does an Elder do exactly?" "They're like the big bosses. They have more power and control. Since I'm half of one I was granted with many of those abilities but my brother is still considered more powerful than I am. He was born the almighty twice-blessed because he is the son of charmed one and a white-lighter."

"Charmed one?" I grinned. "My mother is one of the most three powerful good witches magic has ever seen. My brother and I come in a close second for power though."

"Interesting." Sam said. "Tell me more." And I did. I told him everything I knew. I started with the stories my mom and aunts told me from when they first started their adventures.

It was to give Sam a better understanding of the power of three and good witches. I then told him about what I miraculously remembered from my old life; the life I had changed for the better; the life where Wyatt was once evil. Sam grimaced at the details but he understood.

He understood better than I thought possible. He told me a bit about his life and what he did I was truly surprised he didn't try to attack me. He was supposed to be some ruthless hunter and yet…here he was…understanding my problems and not blaming my brother for becoming evil. He understood that some people didn't handle trauma well especially when exposed to it at such a young age. Then he told me about his visions of the future and I got a better understanding of him.

He wasn't blaming my brother because of all the times he'd supposedly turned evil. He was supposed to be Lucifer's vessel in the future but now…now he was going to do everything in his power to stop all the bad events of the future. I was going to stand by his side. Why? Because I felt I was brought here for a reason. I felt Sam needed me.

I was going to be his right hand man in this soon to be crazy adventure. We both knew it had to be fate that I fell out of the sky in this very town right as Sam was walking nearby. It had to mean something special. And here we are, sharing past lives, when we barely know each other. Yet now…I feel like I know everything about him.

Then he got to the worst part of his story. It was similar to an event that happened to me in my other life. The life of Chris Perry, the actual white-lighter who came back to the past. But in this life I didn't lose my mother the way Sam still lost his.

For Sam's loss wasn't in another life or an event of the future. No, his loss happened when he was 6 months old. In his visions of his future he learned it was because his mother made a deal in order to bring his father back to life. She sold Sam to have the chance to bring him into this world in the first place; to keep John alive and have Dean too.

Sam was sad over the loss of his mother for he had seen it through his visions on several occasions. It had apparently happened to his girlfriend too. A girl he hadn't even met yet let alone known she existed. But a happier memory for Sam, a memory that still lived on today in reality, was his older brother Dean.

Sam loved Dean very much and they were extremely close. Even though Dean was only 4 years older than Sam it was obvious Dean had raised him. Dean did a good job too because Sam was turning out to be a great kid. He was determined to not turn his back on every moral Dean ever taught him and become the horrible things of his future.

Sam was on a mission and I was here to help. But just how far could we get with it before our families tracked us down. Our families seemed overprotective and there was no doubt they'd be beside themselves with worry when they found their boys had gone missing. Sam and I didn't plan on leaving any clue behind to be tracked with and we didn't plan on returning until everything was right again.

"We'll have to leave before my father and brother return home. If they find you here and find out what you are, a battle royal will go down." "Start packing your duffle with your stuff. I can sense no one in my family is home yet and I'm going to grab some of my things. I'll be back in a flash."

Before I could leave Sam asked me one last question about my family. "Wont your brother Wyatt be worried to death about you?" He'd asked me a lot about Wyatt after I non-stop questioned him on Dean. Our brother's were the same age but they were two different people.

That fact would be the exact qualities that could make them the best of friends. After all, opposites do attract. I answered his question with a question of my own. I knew this question would give him his answer. "Won't Dean be worried about you?"

I orbed away without waiting for his response. I had a limited amount of time before my families return home. We didn't know how long this mission would take. I wondered if our families would even think we were still alive after a long while of no contact.

They wouldn't give up on us? Would they? I knew in order to stay hidden I'd had to hide my bond with Wyatt. Looks like that potion I tried to make before would be attempted again.

~Chapter End~ 


	5. The Most Obvious Clue

"Rude." I muttered half heartedly as I watched Chris orb away without waiting for my response. Do all those white-lighter people do that? I could sense it would get very annoying for other people.

Then I thought about his question. Dean would be very worried about me and I felt bad about it. But I couldn't abandon this mission. Dean would never forgive me if I didn't prevent all those horrible things from happening when I knew they would occur.

If we did happen to battle some of those bad guys though I'd know exactly what to do ahead of time. It'd be interesting to see how that turns out. I jumped off the end of my motel bed and shoved all my things into my duffel. I've never been gladder to have so little stuff.

It'd be easy to travel around with. "Well it's safe to say it didn't make a portal this time!" Chris exclaimed as he orbed in. I would've jumped a foot in the air if I didn't have advanced hunter training. I was always taught to expect the unexpected.

Then again what hunter would be expecting a good witch to orb into their motel room? "Did I startle you?" Chris asked with a laugh. I gave him a playful glare. "I don't get startled."

Chris rolled his eyes as he dropped his duffel at his feet. "Ready?" "Almost." He went to grab his phone but then decided against it. "What's up?" Chris asked.

"If I bring this they can track me with it. Dad's always careful to put a GPS in our phones for emergencies." "Why would you…have your hunts dragged you away from you family before?" I nodded and his face took on a horrified expression.

"Werewolves like to do it with their teeth." I teased to freak him out just a tiny bit more. "My father and brother also believe that a hunt we went on a few days ago kidnapped me and took me to her home. It's not something they usually do but I had to make up some story to prevent them from killing Amy."

"Who's Amy?" I explained what she was and how I stumbled upon it when I was in her house. "You kissed her?" "I don't regret it." I replied. "But I also don't feel she is the one for me."

"You feel like that because of your future visions of your girlfriend Jessica right?" I groaned. "I almost regret telling him that part since he seems to like teasing me for it." "I wasn't the one dating a Phoenix witch in my past life."

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "I feel the same way about her that you feel for Amy. I just don't think she's the one for me anymore. She's way older than I am anyway."

"What does that have to do with anything?" "Look, I changed the future to stop my brother from becoming evil. Doing that had to have some side effects right? I think Bianca is evil for real now."

"What makes you think that?" "She's the school's top delinquent. She's also the head gang leader of her teenage gang of Phoenix witches. Get this…they call themselves the Phoenix."

I started sniggering. "Original right?" Chris chuckled out. "So, I've realized another comparison between us." "What's that?" I asked. "I tried to change my future the same way you are now. You're trying to stop yourself from being evil though. And I actually lived my future. You saw yours through your head."

"Through my nightmares is more like it. I could live my whole life without having another one of those freaky visions." "Unfortunately for you I don't think that's going to happen." Chris then smirked. "So what are you going to do after you save all those girls you were with over the years? You can't possibly date all of them."

"If I save them by completing this mission now then I'll never have to face them. They won't know me and I won't know them. It's a win, win for everybody. Meg won't be killed by a demon and taken away from her fabulous life, Sarah won't have to learn about the supernatural, Madison won't become a werewolf, and Ruby…well hopefully I'll never have to meet that lying little…"

"I think you might have to actually save Sarah and Madison from their fates on a separate occasion." Chris said. "It doesn't sound like their issues really had anything to do with yours."

"So I guess Dean and I really will face some of our future issues. That means I'll have to save Charlie from Bloody Mary. But how can I do that when I won't have the looming secret of Jessica's death hanging over my head?" Chris froze.

"I'm sorry…Charlie? Charlie who?" I shrugged. "I don't know her last name. She's tan and has dirty blonde hair with highlights though. I don't know if that's really enough information for you. There's a million girls out there who look like that." I responded with a chuckle.

Chris didn't laugh. He orbed a picture into his hand and showed it to me. "Is this the Charlie you're talking about?" My smile dropped. "Yeah…how did you get a picture of her?"

"She's my brother's girlfriend." I nodded in understanding. "Don't you worry. I won't let that thing get her." I solidly made the promise.

Even if I ended up without my prior leverage from the first time I would save all those people. If I couldn't draw Mary out the way I had the first time at least I knew people who could. And it was a very good thing I now knew how to kill her. I'd be saving many people's lives. Even those who didn't really deserve it.

"So…" Chris said after he orbed the picture back. "Since you have to meet half of them what are you going to do?" "I'll deal with that when I get there. I have about 5 to 10 years before any of that is my problem. We need to focus on the current one and get out of here."

Chris nodded. "Well then…let's go." We grabbed our duffels and quickly left. I did a quick scan of the room to make sure everything was intact. If it was, then I wouldn't draw suspicion to my disappearance right away. It's too bad I left the most obvious clue and didn't even realize it.

~Chapter End~


	6. We Have the Power Too

"So, what now?" I asked Sam as we traveled along the back roads of the city. "We need to catch a bus out of here as soon as possible. Once we're gone things will start to get dangerous."

"Something tells me things will start to get dangerous before we leave." I muttered. "Do you have any money." I shook my head.

"Do you have anything against fake id's and credit cards?" My eyes widened. "My job doesn't exactly pay the best money." He explained. "We have to do anything possible for the best means of survival."

"I understand. I just feel like my aunt Paige wouldn't approve. Actually, no one in my family would." Sam looked at me strangely. "Weird thing to bring up right now, I know."

"Hey, don't worry about it. If we're going to be working together why not be friends? I know for a fact friends bring up weird things like that at random times." I chuckled. "That they do."

"I may not have stayed around long enough to make some true friends but I know things." "As corny as this sounds," Chris started, "I'll be your true friend. We have to stick together and especially for this mission."

Sam chuckled. "My brother hates chick flick moments." I laughed heartily. "You know, your family leaves you alone a lot and that would bring out the social worker in my aunt. She wouldn't approve and I get the feeling your dad would get the ear talking of a life time if she ever met you guys and found out about this."

"If we ever met you and your aunt didn't approve I might be dropped off at your house every time they leave. How weird would that be? Would she approve of me going on hunts?" "Absolutely not. My mother would be the one to shield you from it all like she does me."

"That sucks but it sound a lot like my brother. He didn't want me to find out about this life and he defiantly gets over board protective when I go on a hunt." We reached the bus station and our talking ceased. "You wait here while I get the tickets ok?"

I nodded as he waltzed off into the building. I looked at my surroundings. There were people giving me strange looks and it made me wonder why you couldn't be a kid walking around on your own without people thinking you were up to no good. Adults did just as many stupid if not worse things on a day to day basis! The look this one lady was giving me made me shudder. It was just plain creepy.

I looked over my shoulder to see if I caught any sight of Sam. I was disappointed to find nothing. I was eager for him to join me because I didn't like this feeling I was getting from being alone. I turned my head back and my eyes widened. I jumped back which caused me to slam up against the brick wall of the building.

My head was throbbing, spinning even. My whole body felt as though thousands of tiny needles were piercing it. I took in a deep shuddering breath at the fricking creepy sight before me. That same dang creepy lady was standing in my personal bubble.

"What the-," I gasped. Her eyes turned from grey to black. Solid black. She had short blonde hair with black streaks. Her skin was as pale as the new chick playing snow white.

She was wearing a solid black dress and I started to wonder if black was what she lived by. Judging by her black eye liner and lipstick it was all truth. "You aren't the Winchester child!" She hissed angrily.

She griped my face in one hand and turned it side to side. She was seething and I felt fear grip my heart. "Where is he?" I narrowed my eyes.

I didn't care how scared I was on the inside. I wasn't going to give Sam away when we'd barely started our mission. "Let go of ME!" The demon snarled.

"Do you really think I'd listen to a brat like you? What could you do?" "Always underestimating the small child huh?" I snarled.

She laughed. I twitched my hand slightly too telekinetically fling her away. The woman gasped as she was hurtled back into the nearest street sign. I flicked my gaze back and forth as people around me gaped in shock. I glared back. Why hadn't any of them bothered to help if they'd been watching?

The lady slowly stood back up with the world's most pissed expression. Deep in her eyes I could detect fear. The sight of it made me smirk slightly. Was this lady really going to cause more of a public scene? Apparently she was because she came running at me full speed.

And by full speed I meant demon speed because there was nooooo way a human could run that fast. It didn't even matter if they were a marathon runner. I dived to the side as she crashed into the wall. The brick flew and fell around her as she went through it. I coughed as the smoke rose in the air.

I didn't wait for her to get back up. I twisted around and ran through the door to Sam. He was just coming back with two tickets in hand. "Hey I-," He stopped at the look on my face. "What happened?" He asked seriously.

"We have to get out of here?" I gasped. Sam's eyebrows furrowed. Before he could ask the most obvious question Demon lady came bursting through yet another wall. Apparently she wasn't too fond of the At&t store next door trying to sell her phone service.

Or maybe it was the fact that they were demanding she pay for the wall she busted in. She'd have to pay for two now. She curled her lip up evilly. "Ah Winchester. There you are."

Sam looked to me for explanation but I couldn't give one that fast. We needed to leave and now. I grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him towards our awaiting get away bus. "You can't run from me Sam." The demon said creepily.

"You think you can change your future but you can't. If we have to get to you early we will. Anything to keep you on the proper path to greater evil! " "You being here is already changing the future!" Sam shouted back.

"We'll make sure you truly stay Lucifer this time! We won't let you pull the same stunt! You think you're the only one with power to change it all? We've been given a second chance too and we won't waste it. The Apocalypse will happen and the world shall end!" She cackled evilly but made no move towards us.

"We shall meet again Sam." And then she was gone. Sam kept staring behind him at the place she'd once remained. I didn't bother to look back. I just rushed us to the bus so we could get out of here.

"Who…was she?" Sam breathed as we boarded. "I take it you've never seen her in your future visions." "No, never."

"Well then they really are on the path to make you evil. They're changing up their style." Sam breathed heavily. "I get the feeling that if they've been given the power I have then the angels have too. This isn't good Chris. We're going to have a lot of forces working against us."

"We'll be fine. Sam, I was raised to believe evil never wins." "I only hope your right."

~Chapter End~


	7. Failure equals Elimination

The ride was silent as Chris and I remained tense. I drummed my fingers on my legs as Chris looked out the window. The other passengers on the bus seemed to be just as tense and just as quiet. I found it slightly odd that the other people were so silent this time of day.

"Chris…" I whispered. "Hey, Chris." He slowly turned his head to me and hissed out a "What?" He obviously felt just as uncomfortable talking as I did. This bus setting was starting to feel…creepy.

But I regretted replying to his question when all heads swiveled to face our direction. We both held our breath as if it would make sure they couldn't see us. But their lifeless stares remained trained on us. Wait…lifeless?

Suddenly their eyes flickered to black and their facial expressions became snarls. "Prepare to die Winchester." They uttered as one. Chris and I exchanged a panicked look.

Before anything could be done, something collided with the back of the bus and it exploded. The driver, the only not possessed passenger, hastily tried to steer to the right in hopes to steady the tilting bus. The back half dragged against the streets sending sparks flying. Chris and I were only a seat in front of what was lost and we held on for dear life.

My grip was apparently not enough. I slipped out of the seat as the bus jerked and ended up holding onto the edge of the seat as my body flew behind me. Gravity was a pretty hard force to fight and my knuckles were turning white from the grip I had. I shouldn't have done it, but I did. I looked behind me.

The ground and the sparks were far too close for comfort. "Chris!" I called in a panic. He was desperately trying to reach me while not letting go. One of the sparks went astray and landed on my pant leg.

I shook my leg furiously but the steadily growing fire wouldn't go out. "Chris!" I called again. I was slowly but surely regretting leaving my brother. Oh how I desperately wished he was here.

The fire burned and I swore I felt my skin melting. Smoked flesh was not a welcoming smell. As much as I tried to keep the tears away, they flowed down my face in a continuous rhythm. "Chris." I called one last time in a weaker tone.

He was just about to grab my collar, and pull me up, when the strong force hit the bus again, and the whole thing exploded. Next thing I knew I was laying in a puddle of gasoline, missing one arm. I looked up and saw Chris across from. His leg wasn't there.

I reached for him with the only arm I had but he was too far away. I couldn't even tell if he was breathing. "C-C-Chris." I choked out. But I knew this time we were really finished. Because the bus was still on fire and the flame was reaching the gasoline Chris and I were laying in.

Another explosion would occur and I didn't believe it was possible for either of us to survive this one. We'd either be blown to pieces or burned to death. There was no way out of this horrible fate. The demons had won. One last tear ran down my face as I thought of my brother. I wish I had at least said goodbye.

He still didn't even know I was missing yet. And now he'd learn I died in a horrible accident while trying to leave the city, trying to leave him. What would he think of me? "I'm so sorry Dean!" I cried.

I cried for Chris too. He had yet to awaken and I didn't think he ever would again. I cried for his family. My mission had taken him away from them and they weren't even aware of it. How would his brother know his little brother was gone when Chris and I would be burned beyond recognition?

How would my own brother know? There might be no way for either of our families to learn of our fate. Especially when Chris lived all the way in California. "I'm. So. Sorry." Chris hadn't deserved this fate; our families didn't deserve to lose us. Only I deserved to lose them because this was my fault. I deserved to die but not Chris.

I cursed my older self. Why had I taken such a wrong path? If I hadn't of done all those stupid, reckless deeds everyone would be ok. But because of my future I had to go on a life changing quest. Boy was this life changing!

How was I to know that the only way for my future to never occur was for me to die? But why Chris? Why did he need to die? Was this some greater purpose to once again make sure Wyatt became evil? Is that what the demons wanted? Did they want the most powerful witch that ever lived to rule in cruelty and death?

Chris had told me his mother's death had been the trigger to Wyatt turning evil. How much worse would it be if Chris was the one who had died? Wyatt would go berserk. I knew because I had an older brother too. And the world just wasn't the same if you lost your brother, if they were taken away from you, and they were taken away from you because of a stranger's destiny. A stranger you've never even met; a stranger you didn't even know if you could trust.

I prayed my apologies to the world for the wrongs I had done including the wrongs I had done to Chris and his family. In actuality our destinies weren't even supposed to intertwine. I then decided that other than Chris' death, maybe this was for the best. Maybe I didn't deserve the power to change it all. I had obviously failed. And this was a fit punishment for doing so. I would now accept my death with great, wide, open arms.

This was the fit punishment for a person who had nearly destroyed the world by starting the apocalypse. I glanced at the flame as it had finally reached its destination. "Goodbye Chris." I whispered hoarsely. And as I lay on my side, one half of my face pressed firmly into the ground, my body bloody and broken, the flame mixed with the gasoline, and everything went black. All breathing ceased, all heartbeats stopped, and the surviving demons smiled cruelly at their work.

Sam Winchester, and some innocent bystanders they didn't even care about, had finally been eliminated.

~Chapter End~


	8. Just a Dream

I awoke out of my nightmare induced state screaming in terror. What I had seen was horrible but it also came with a message. It said something about me and those two boys having the power to change it all. But what could that mean?

I placed my hand over my rapidly beating heart and took deep breaths. "Ava! Sweetie, are you alright?" My mother cried as she and my father burst through the door.

I sighed deeply before giving my parents a tired smile. "It was just a nightmare mom. I'm fine." "Yes but I've never heard a scream so horrifying. You sounded terrified." "Some nightmares are worse than others."

After giving them a good amount of reassurances they finally retired to their bedroom once again. I flopped back on to my pillow, my ginger hair sprawling out behind me. Was it really just a nightmare or was my subconscious trying to tell me something? As much as I didn't want to believe it I also didn't want to take the risk of letting those poor boys die.

I couldn't possibly save them though! I didn't even have a clue as to where they were, what the time of day was, or what day it was for that matter! I groaned in frustration. Why does it seem my life just got a whole lot more complicated?

As I went back to sleep I had more horrifying dreams. Somehow, deep down, I knew these were dreams of the future. There was a voice telling me I had to change the outcome of my life. How could I have become such a horrible person?

There's no way I was going to let that happen! And so with a little more determination than earlier, I would save those boys. They were tied to my destiny, and even if letting them die could possibly make a better outcome for my life if Sam wasn't in it, I wasn't that cruel. I then realized that I had just learned the first boys name was Sam.

"Ava you have a lot more to learn. Who knew demons were real?" I muttered to myself. "Who knew you'd become something evil enough to control one?"

The next morning Ava packed her black pack full of things she felt were necessary for her adventure. She'd had the proper dream with the information she needed and she was set to go. She scribbled out a quick note to her parents. They wouldn't find it or find out she'd left until later that evening, when they returned home from work.

She didn't specify where she was going, just that she had something very important to take care of and she was sorry she left so unexpectedly. She had school that day but she wasn't to terribly upset about ditching. She glanced at her reflection one last time in the full length mirror by the door. She was decked out in all black because it made her feel like a super cool spy in one of those tricked out movies.

The final piece of her outfit she completed just before stepping foot out into the door. She strapped the black bandana tightly around her head, flattening her ginger locks, and took off across the perfectly trimmed lawn. She had quite a ways to travel and little time to get there.

She slept for most of her flight and pretended to be looking for her grandmother when she landed. She was lucky to have such a large allowance. She'd been saving it up for something she desperately wanted but felt saving lives was a little more important than the hottest shoes around. She took a bus she recognized as the one from her first vision.

With her new found luck it just so happened to be headed to her destination. She looked up to the sky and smiled. "Oh thank you!" She ran to the bus duffel in hand and backpack straps flying behind her.

She seated herself in the first seat available to her and leaned her head back in relief. She was going to make it! She turned her head when a creepy man dressed in all black sat next to her. Her eyebrows furrowed and she made a sort of pouty face.

What kind of man that isn't a pedophile sits next to a random teenage girl? "Um, excuse me?" The man slowly turned his head and gave her a bright smile. She shuddered at the sight. "Yes?" His eyes flickered to black as he asked the question and Ava opened her mouth to scream.


	9. Mind Control Saves the Day

The man lunged for me to keep me quiet but I ducked under the seats and started crawling to the back. You think after the visions I've had I'd learn not get on a public bus. It doesn't matter if people are there. They'll kill them without a care in the world.

"You will not stop me from saving Sam!" I yelled at him but when I turned around he was gone. The people around me were giving me strange looks and some muttered," Where's that child's mother?" "Some parents should really learn to keep their kids under better control."

I growled under my breath and scooted back to my seat. At the next stop the bus driver pulled over and made his way back to me. "Are you trying to use my bus service to run away or something kid?" I shook my head. "N-no, I-I'm just trying to v-visit my c-cousin…Sam!"

'Ava!' I scolded myself. 'Stuttering is not going to help your case! Get yourself under control or Sam and Chris will be doomed!' The driver frowned. "Mhmm. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to get off my bus and go with these nice officers here."

He gestured to the cops waiting out the window and my eyes grew. "But…I didn't do anything wrong! Kids travel all the time without their parents! Sam will be waiting for me! We have to go!"

"I don't think you can handle being on your own kid." "I'm not going with them!" "Why? Do you have something to hide?"

He dragged me off the bus and placed me in the hands of the awaiting officers. "This isn't fair! If my family knew you were preventing me from traveling safely you'd be in so much trouble!" "Calm down kid!" The male officer reassured me. "We're just going to call your parents and get this all straightened out."

My throat felt dry and I wanted to scream and cry like a little kid. They couldn't call my parents or I'd be busted for sure! They would think I was trying to run away because I couldn't tell them the truth. As they dragged me to their car I kicked out furiously. "Help! No! Somebody please help! I have to save Sam, I have too!"

The people passing by on the streets just gave me distrusting looks. They probably thought I was getting arrested. It looked even more so like I was when the cops cuffed me to prevent me swatting at them. "Hey…this looks a lot like the CEO's kid from that town over. He has a lot of power. I wonder if he even knows his daughter is missing."

"We better return her quick." "No, you can't. Your right! He has a lot of power and he'll have you fired for hassling me like this! He knows I was going to visit Sam! He won't be happy you interrupted my trip! Let me go!"

But they didn't listen. "We're not buying it kid." The woman officer hissed. "Help!" "Let her go!" Another child's voice commanded. He was a scrawny teenager around my age with bushy, curly hair atop his head.

He looked geeky and nervous but I liked that about him, especially since he was the only one trying to HELP ME! I looked up at the officers, my mouth a gap, as their eyes glazed over, and they released their tight grip on my arms. I fell unceremoniously on my bottom and the other teen rushed over to help me up. "Come quick before they regain their senses and remember they're supposed to come after you. They'll remember eventually and they'll be hunting you down. We need to get you off the public streets."

He took my hand and we raced down the sidewalk, pushing past people and not apologizing for it, or looking back to check if they were ok. I knew I shouldn't be so trusting of some teen I just met but something deep down inside me told me the kid was ok. And really, you had to be pretty trusting yourself to take in a strange kid you didn't even know. He was risking himself to help me.

When we stopped it was in a public subway station. "Next time I suggest taking the subway." The kid said with a goofy smile. "They don't take as much care to question you down here considering the kind of people that slum around."

I was breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath, but he seemed oddly used to it. "H-how did you do that?" He grinned. "It was the power I was given just like you were given physic ability." "How do you know about that?"

He held his hands up in defense. "I'm not a physic like you but I had a dream. I was visited by this ghostly figure who was telling me of my future. She showed me what would happen if I and a few other kids didn't try to assist Sam with our new found 'POWER TO CHANGE IT ALL!' I recognized you and knew I had to help you after you started screaming about how you had to help Sam."

"So I'm not the only one who needs to help Sam?" "You should be glad you're not alone in this." "I am glad. I've had the most awful vision! We have to get to Sam right away! Before it's too late! We need to hurry!"

He gestured at the subway that had just pulled up. "Well then…after you."

~Chapter End~


	10. I Hate That You're Right

"So, who are you?" I asked the geek boy. He held his hand out and plastered on a nerdy grin. "The name's Andy!" I gripped his hand firmly and smiled at his enthusiasm. "Ava."

"I know." My brows furrowed but then they shot up in surprise. "Oh no! You saw the future too! I knew Andy was a familiar name. I-I…I killed you."

He waved it off. "That's all in the past…err future. See! It hasn't even happened yet. You have the power to change that; the Power to change what you will become! This whole adventure is about new begging's for all of us who have done wrong. And besides…you didn't technically kill me. Your demon did."

I sighed. "That doesn't change that I was behind it. How could I be so awful?" "The demon got to you. He appealed to what you wanted and you took his bait. We should've all known Sam, the almighty hunter, would win out in the end. He's got the skill and experience."

"Yes but with this new adventure happening we aren't as naïve as we would've been when he met up with us later. Now we have at least 7 years more knowledge. That's 7 more years of experience Sam no longer has on us." He fist bumped me. "True dat."

"What?" "Never mind." He blushed. "I was just trying out new slang." "Don't." "Ok."

We chatted away until we finally reached our destination. I was desperate to get above ground. I also really wanted to make sure Sam remained ok. We couldn't let the Demons win, we just couldn't. If Lucifer like revived Sam or something he would basically be owned by the devil.

I dashed up the stairs and to the surface with Andy trailing behind me. I looked around wildly but realized this brought us nowhere near our destination. As much as I didn't want too we'd have to take a bus back to the very station we needed to reach. "Andy, we have to take a bus." "What? Are you nuts?"

"It's the only way we'll get there. Neither of us can drive yet and even if we could we have no clue which direction to go in. The bus is our only option." "But we might get stopped by a demon seeing as how they seem to like hanging around those things lately. It won't be safe."

"We have to risk it our no one will be safe. If Sam's dead were done for. Understood?" He nodded. "You have money to pay for tickets?" He held his pockets out. "Because I sure don't."

I nodded, barely looking in his directions. "I came well prepared." I could hear Andy groan as I took off again leaving him with no choice but to follow. We didn't have time to waste. Sam and a lot of other innocent passenger's lives were at stake.

"This trip could not be going any slower." I commented as I tapped my fingers impatiently on my knees. "Well, according to this map here…the station isn't more than 20 minutes from where we are now." He blinked at the weird look I was giving him.

"Where'd you get the map?" Andy grinned slyly. "I persuaded that guy to give me his." He pointed to a confused man who was rapidly searching for his missing map. "Andy! You can't just do that to innocent people! You probably just threw that guy's whole day off because he doesn't know where he is either."

Andy narrowed his eyes at me and gave an uncaring frown. "I thought we had more important things to worry about than confused passengers on our bus. We have another bus of people to worry about." "What does stealing a map have to do with saving people?" "We figure out our location we then figure out how to save people at theirs. You have to have time management for these kinds of things to work out."

"How do you even know where we are?" "I saw a sign a few streets back! I have the decency to look out a window every once in awhile." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Sssh!" A sleeping passenger sitting across from the hissed.

"I can't believe we're causing a scene. We're supposed to be low profile here Andy." "You caused the scene on your last bus. We wouldn't be arguing if you didn't care about to confused maples man!" "Ssh!"

We calmed down out of fear of annoying the tired person. The last thing we needed was to get kicked off our only opportunity. If we had to walk there was a good chance we'd be too late. I feared having to watch the fireworks of the explosion from a distance. It would be mocking me, making sure I was aware of my failure to those who didn't deserve to die. They didn't deserve death simply because they happened to get on a bus with the targeted Winchester. It was one of those wrong place wrong time moments.

I was determined to save them.

"Ava look!" Andy pointed frantically out the window and Ava gaped at what she saw. A short haired blonde was holding a young boy against a wall. What no one else seemed to notice was how fast she appeared there.

"That has to be a demon." I whispered in a panic. "We have to stop them before they get on that bus. It'll happen soon." I tapped the seat impatiently anxious to get off more than ever.

If it didn't stop soon I might go into a panic attack. The bus pulled up to the station right behind the bus that was slowly loading passengers. I dashed down the stairs and jumped right into the path of the very people I was trying to save. "Whoa!" The dark brown haired boy yelped.

His partner was a shaggy light haired brunette whose eyes were wide in surprise. "Hey!" The bus driver snapped. "Watch where you're going! Don't make me have to call the cops! Kids!" He grumbled.

I refrained my narrowing my eyes at him in a glare and saying a few choice words while I'm at it. "Geez Ava! You can't wait up?" Andy got off panting. "We don't have time to wait. A second slower and I wouldn't have cut them off." She gestured to their targets.

Sam's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why were you aiming to cut us off?" I grabbed his and his friend's wrist and dragged them in the opposite direction. "Where are you…we have to catch that bus." "Oh no you don't!"

"Who are you?" Sam snapped. "I'm Ava and I happen to know that if you get on that bus you'll die!" Sam's eyes widened in recognition.

"Ava?" "Yes Ava. I'm from those future visions you had, I had, and even Andy had though he's not a physic." "How did you-," "We're here to help." Andy cut in.

"We were told to assist Sam Winchester on his quest with his power to change it all." "Told by whom?" We both shrugged. "The same voice that told you I guess."

"Now what is this about voices and dying exactly?" Chris asked. "Chris right?" I questioned just to be sure. I also wasn't sure if Andy knew his name or not.

"Who do you know my name?" "It was mentioned in my head or something. I think I heard Sam say it in my vision of your death." I then quickly word vomited what I had seen happen to them both. Chris paled considerably.

"If I die my family will never know what happened to me. Unless of course that means I become a full on white lighter. How would I ever explain that to them?" "Calm down." Sam placed his hand on Chris' shoulder to keep him from falling over in his panic.

"I was so worried we wouldn't make it here on time. You almost got on that bus." "Well it's a good thing you jumped in our path before we could." But then we heard this sickening crunch and high pitched screams all around.

I whirled around on my heel to see that bus had still crashed and exploded in the same fashion it had in my dream. I gasped in horror. "No!" I may have saved the boys but all those innocent people were still killed. And it probably out of pissed anger this time when they found neither Sam nor Chris aboard.

"This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have let that bus leave." Andy rested his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. "Even if we had gotten on that bus with a plan to stop them I think we all would have died. I feel as though this crash happened in the other version of our futures anyway. With or without demon influences those people were made to die for a greater cause. Don't blame yourself. It's like you've been saying this whole trip…we don't have time to be stuck on the past. This mission is too important and we have got to move forward. Now."

"He's right." Sam agreed. Then he turned to Andy. "So you're Andy the-," "Yep. I'm that Andy. I can already make me people do whatever I want."

Andy looked at Chris with a smile. "Is he immune to our powers?" "I think so. We aren't completely sure but now is not the time to test it out. We need to quickly think of another way to get out of here before my family comes looking for me because they got home and found no trace of me."

"Right." We all agreed. "Subway!" Andy cheered. "Ava and I got here safely on that." "But it's too far away. We'd have to take the bus back and it's too risky now."

Sam shook his head. "I actually don't think so. Other than stop us the demons aren't trying to completely mess with the timeline. They're using actual events that have occurred to destroy us. We just have to be careful not to walk into any tricks they know will happen."

"How can we possibly beat their little game? We don't know what will happen!" "We're physic Ava. We need to hope our powers won't let us down and warn us when it's truly necessary. It warned you about me. If we were truly meant to die than we wouldn't have been given a chance in the first place."

"I still have a fear of buses. A demon attacked me on the one I was on and if it wasn't for Andy I'd be in jail right now waiting for my parents to pick me up. There was almost no way for me to save you." "But that's my point see! Andy saved you. It's like the universe already knows the obstacles were up against and is adding a new player to the game every time. A new player that will help the other new players when the find themselves at a road block. You were trying to save me but you needed to be saved yourself."

"This is the hardest game I've ever played in my life. I'll stick to crappy animations and unrealistic truths thank you." "Unrealistic truths don't actually exist anymore do they?" Sam smirked.

"I hate that your right." I turned to the scene of the crime and let a tear fall for all those lost.

~Chapter End~


	11. Supernatural Mystery Pt1

Disclaimer: For this Chapter and oh... the other 10...I don't own these shows nor will any of us unfortuante souls.

I tossed everything around the room in my scared panic. I could care less where it landed. It was SO not important right now. He's missing. God Damn, I just knew something like this would happen! How could we have left him after the several failed run away attempts of the past?

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I actually jumped when my father placed a hand on my shoulder. "We will find him." He tried to keep his voice deadly serious but I could detect the worry in his voice and eyes. He was certainly pissed that this kept happening but also concerned.

Sam may be 15 and very capable of credit card fraud but living on his own? There are a lot of things out there that prey on children and I'm not just talking about the supernatural ones. "When I get my hands on him…" "I know son, I know."

I ran my hand through my hair before glancing out the window towards the park. I had one last desperate hope that he would come waltzing through the open field carrying takeout food bags. What I sad instead had me gapping in shock and then quickly loading my shot gun. "Dean?"

I pointed out the window and then gave him a rushed explanation. He quickly loaded his own gun and then we snuck our way across the parking lot and into a secluded area of trees. "What the…" A tall blonde headed guy gaped in shock. "Where are we?"

"I don't know but stay on guard. I still don't like that we found that mysterious puddle in the attic." A shorter, long, dark haired woman answered. "Well it turns out that puddle was really a portal." The tallest brunette woman replied. She was paler than the rest and her face was more rounded.

"Do you think Chris made it by mistake? It would explain why he had been acting so weird right before he disappeared." "It's possible. I wouldn't doubt with Chris' bad record on magic potions as of late." A slightly shorter blonde haired male replied.

He was older than the taller blonde and had a rough five o-clock shadow. "First things first…," The woman who seemed to be in charge ordered, "We need to find out where the hell we are, find Chris, and then I'll ground him for life when we get home."

So they were missing a family member too? Maybe this isn't a coincidence. Still…they were talking about potions and portals. Something about that didn't sit right with me.

"What do you think?" I asked my dad, careful to be extra quiet. Don't want to risk them maybe having super hearing or something. "Can't be sure yet. They haven't said enough but they have the demeanor of…witches." Witches? Wow, that hadn't even crossed my mind.

Sam might be missing but I have to keep my mind focused or I'm gonna get me and my Dad killed. As my worry spiked, the middle heighted woman with hair to her shoulders looked sharply in our direction. "What? Do you feel something?"

The woman in charge questioned quickly. "Someone's worried. I feel a lot of scared, worry filled grief." Crap! She can't be feeling my worry can she? An empath? Are they really witches?

"Dean!" My Dad hissed. "Tone it down or you're gonna have us exposed! You have to be careful around witches!"

But it was too late. I know that we had been spotted because they were all staring in our direction now. "Come out from there!" The tall blonde commanded. Oh, cocky now are we? I'd like to knock him down from his high horse.

Dad creped out slowly, gun raised and demanded they didn't move a muscle or he'd shoot. I followed his lead and watched as their eyes widened in horror. "They don't seem worried to me Phoebe." The pale brunette directed the comment at the empath.

"They must have had some poor innocents at gun point and it must have been their worry I felt. I think we just saved their lives." Poor innocents? What the hell is she talking about? We didn't have anyone at gun point.

Though I guess to some people we do look like mass murderers. "Gun!" The pale one called and suddenly blue and white lights surrounded my Dad's gun. It disappeared from his hands and into hers. She quickly tossed it to the older blonde who disarmed it.

The taller Blondie used our distracted composure to make his move. With a slight jerk of his head my dad was sent flying back into the tree we came out from behind. I know I was supposed to be cautious around witches but I couldn't help but watch in horror. Then my gun was sent flying from my hands with a wave of his hand and the same was done to me with a jerk of his head.

I landed roughly in a patch of dirt which did not have me pleased. Stupid cocky BASTARD! My gun was also disarmed and then we found ourselves surrounded. The in charge lady had her hand out in front of her in a defensive position. I didn't know what she was prepared to do but I did NOT want to find out.

My dad grunted as he rose slowly to his feet. Sadly we both knew we were defeated because there was nothing we could do. I can't believe we're going to be taken out like this. How will I ever find Sam?

Right as it looked like the leader was about to flick her hands or something she was suddenly stopped by a hand flying in front of her. The woman I assumed was Phoebe was gaping at me in shock. "It's him. I felt his worry, not any civilians. I think we've been attacking civilians." "You got that right you dirty WITCH!" My dad spat at her feet.

"Why don't you just kill us already?" "Kill you?" The pale one questioned. "Why would we kill you? You're just innocents and you haven't seemed to have done any harm yet."

I blinked at her in confusion. Was she for real? "Who are you to judge? All witches are evil!"

"Ha!" The cocky blonde had the nerve to laugh. "My mother and her sisters happen to be the most powerful source of good magic. They are the Charmed Ones."

Good magic? The Charmed Ones? "There's no such thing as good witches. Not in my line of work." Dad grumbled.

"And what exactly would your line of work be? Killing people or bambi with those guns?" The pale one asked sarcastically. I liked her spunk. It reminded me of well…me.

"We aren't those kind of hunters." I looked at my dad surprised that he was even having this conversation. Maybe it was due to the fact we were outnumbered and didn't have any weapons. The leader furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" "What do you good witches do exactly?" I countered her question with one of my own. I wouldn't feel safe answering all of hers unless I got some of my own answered.

She sucked her teeth seeming to understand what I was doing. "Protect the innocents from Demons, Warlocks, and anything else that's supernatural and evil." Demons? Man it's creepy to know those are real.

"How do you know so much about witches anyway?" The shorter blonde asked suspiciously. "Why do you happen to believe in anything supernatural." I trust my dad's instincts and for whatever reason he seems to be buying this.

Maybe we've just been working to damn hard and our nerves are shot and overstressed from worrying about where the hell Sam is. "If you don't answer I can just freeze you and wait until the police come to lock your asses up in jail for a long time." Leader lady threatened. Jail sounded worse than death right now but either way I couldn't find my little brother.

This was wasting time and not getting me to him any faster. Time to spill the magic beans. "We're supernatural hunters. We do what you do without the natural added benefit of magic. Occasionally we can rarely do such things but it is mostly unheard of. There are literally thousands of us out there who know about what goes bump in the night and they are just as skilled if not more than we are. You better watch how openly you use your magic because you might find one on your tail who won't believe your good witch act. Hunters are cruel and determined to get the kill. They put the evil to rest and literally believe everything that isn't human is evil."

"They why don't you?" "Well we did at first but now I could care less if you're the boogey man." "Dean!" "What?" I hissed. "I want to find Sam and we're wasting time."

My comment seemed to peak the young blonde's interest. "Who's Sam?" "Who's Chris?" I challenged. Don't think I didn't hear that little name mentioned earlier.

"He's my son and he's missing. Do you know anything about him?" Leader admitted. Her anger seems to have dissipated into true concern. Dad's brow seemed to furrow and it appears a thought has come to him. A theory I had I feeling none of us were going to like.

~Chapter End~


	12. Supernatural Mystery Pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own. I repeat, there is no way for me to own so I do not. Also I'm not really sure what time line this is since Wyatt and Chris are from a different one then Sam and Dean. So, let's just say we're in one where technology is advanced enough for cell phones to be small and to have GPS.

We followed the strangers into their motel room as the older man searched it frantically. "My son is missing too. My other son Dean and I were on a hunt and when we came back he was gone. At first I wanted to assume he'd run away from this life again but now…I'm not so sure."

"Run away from this life? Why would he do that?" Paige asked. "It isn't the preferred life style of choice." The younger man, who I recognized as Dean due to the older man, explained. "Most hunters are dragged into it by tragic supernatural events."

I'd been annoyed by his attitude but know I understood him a little more. Something pretty damn tragic must've happened for mere mortals to be fighting the supernatural. "You're just humans." Phoebe exclaimed. "You shouldn't be going after things with supernatural powers! It's too dangerous! Especially for a kid!"

"I know that!" The older man snapped. "But I had no choice and I wasn't going to let my boys go either. They're all I have left." "My sisters right though. We can't allow you to continue this any longer." Mom said in her stern 'don't argue with me' voice.

I was surprised when neither man listened. "How are you going to stop us? We've dealt with witches more evil than you and beaten them. They may not be as strong as you claim to be but I have to find what I'm looking for and take out what ever evils in my way!"

"Besides," Dean added. "There are so many humans doing what we do it'll be a little hard to stop us all. We're helping you. You should be thankful. You don't want to be overwhelmed by all those evil beings do you?"

The sisters resigned their argument but I had a feeling they weren't done yet." "I think we'll need each other's help to find our sons." The older man said after a long and awkward minute of silence. "You think there disappearances are connected?" Dad asked.

"You said the portal must have brought your son here didn't you? I have a feeling Sam found him but I don't know where to go from there. We need more clues." He suddenly stood upright with a jolt.

"What?" Dean asked his father. "This is Sam's phone." Dean paled. "He must have left it behind because he knew we could track him through it." I felt as though a light bulb went off above my head. Track him!

"That's his phone?" Dean nodded. "Mom, we found a personal item so why don't we track him with it?" They exchanged a knowing glance and smiled. "We might be able to find our boys after all. I just hope they're together."

"What's going on?" Dean's dad questioned. "Wyatt found a way to find them." Dad answered proudly causing me to beam. I noticed Dean shoot me a look of disgust. What's his deal?

"As witches we can scry for witches or people using their personal items." Mom explained. "Then let's go!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure we can take you with us." Paige said. "We've been over this already. You can't keep us out of these situations." I stared at the man. Before I could say anything Dean held his hands up.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm getting a headache trying to keep up with all of you by looks. I think so formal introductions are needed."

"John."

"Piper."

"Phoebe."

"Paige."

"Leo."

"Wyatt."

"Dean."

"Now that that's in order." Paige said. "Let's get back to the house to scry for Sam."

She made a weird face and Phoebe snickered a little. She must've been feeling Paige.

"I feel like I'm talking about my father." "Your father's name is Sam?" Dean asked for conversations sake. "Mary's father name was Sam too." John said distantly. "And we lost them all."

"We won't lose our Sammy dad. I promise." Dean said as he laid his hand on his father's shoulder.

This short scene made me really want to know what had happened to them to cause this lifestyle. A lifestyle their youngest seemed to hate with a burning passion. Maybe later I could get Dean to open up to me more. If he'd ever stop giving me those hated filled looks.

"I'll orb Piper and Phoebe." Paige said. "Leo, you get John and Wyatt get Dean."

"Orb?" The men asked at the same time.

I smirked. This will be fun. "Hold on tight."

~Chapter End~


	13. The Treemons

Disclaimer: It is not mine. I only own Keegra, Oola, and Hura but not the fact that they're demons just…them in general.

"We have to stay low. We can't risk anybody finding us including our parents. I only wish we could disguise ourselves." I said to the others. Chris gave me a grim smile and patted my shoulder.

"The most we can do right now is wear sunglasses and hats. It's too hot for scarves."

"There's a convenience store right there." Ava pointed out.

We'd just entered into a new town after traveling for hours on foot.

"Convenient." Andy joked.

Ava glared and punched him hard in the arm.

"Now is not the time for jokes Andy!"

"Calm down!" I scolded them. "Let's just go in, TOGETHER, might I add and buy the stuff we need. Several cars later we were across the street and in the convenience store. "Hurry!" I hissed at them. "Something feels wrong about being in here."

"I hate it when the good guy in the movies says that." Andy said nervously. Ava glared in annoyance. I left her deal with keeping him in check and rushed over to Chris.

"Pay yet?"

"Yeah, now let's go quickly. I'm getting the same bad vibe you are."

"But it's already too late."

I shuddered as the room went cold and the eyes of every person in the store around us went black.

"It's like they know every move we're going to make before we make it!" Chris whispered urgently.

"And I don't like that at all." How could they possibly know? Do they have demons stationed in every town around us? Every city, every state? Or is it possible that if we get far enough away it'll take them some time to find us?

"Nowhere to hide now little Sammy." The demon chick hissed. She licked her lips tauntingly and did some seductive poses. She was wearing tight leather all around and had on some pretty high heels. She had a lot of cleavage showing, too much to be even a tiny shred of appropriate.

Chris and I wrinkled our noses in disgust.

"What? You don't like what I have to offer? If you come with me willingly we could have some…fun."

And now I felt truly sick to my stomach. "How is it that I the great Hura have finally gotten the great Winchester?"

I'm the great Winchester? Is she demented or what? I don't even like being a hunter. "I'm afraid I've never heard of you oh great Hura." She growled.

"You must have." She protested with a whine.

"Not even in my future visions has your name ever been mentioned. Maybe you could send me someone who is more of a challenge like Meg or Ruby. They tried hard enough to chase after me with two different bodies."

"THEM!" She hissed. "I'm much better than them!"

"Apparently not."

"Agh!" She growled. "I'll show you, you little twit!" Her red hair went flying around her as she charged her hands with some kind of demonic power.

"You must be the true meaning of a ginger with no sole. But I hate to tell you that's obviously not your real color!" Ava taunted as she rounded the corner. "You're a fake."

Only she could get away with saying something like that considering her own hair was red.

"What did you say you little brat!"Hura shrieked as she spun on her heals. She was so mad she was discharging power all around the room.

This was good. I could work with this. When people are too angry to work their powers correctly it usually backfires on them.

"You heard her! Your roots are clearly showing at the top of your head! Talk about a failed dye job. You obviously can't do anything correctly so what makes you think you can take us down." Andy teased.

Good job guys. Keep going while I remember the spell to get rid of her.

"I am not a fake!"

"Well something about you sure is! Is this even your real body or did you steal it off of someone else? Or better yet…have you been paying for a new body? Plastic surgery is dangerous you know!" Chris mock warned.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Hura wailed. "I'll destroy all of you!"

And that was the moment her powers went haywire.

"Duck!" I called as the lights and windows exploded. Any other glass in the place didn't survive either. A shower of the stuff came down upon us as we rolled and dodged out of the way.

I hissed as one sliced my arm on its decent. I also happened to kneel on some which wasn't pleasant. I looked up as the sound of glass crunching under boot came steadily towards me.

An extremely pissed, scratched up, red face and bodied, Hura came at me.

"This was my FAVORITE outfit! And I'm afraid you'll be paying the bill…with your LIFE!" She lunged at me but then two pairs of hands on her arms held her back.

"No! Let me go!"

"Hura! Calm yourself! We aren't allowed to kill the boy! Do you want to die?" She hissed.

I looked up at the lady who speaking. She was taller than the other two and she had an air about her that told me she was the leader of their three person pack.

"But Keegra! You don't understand! This brat deserves to die! He can't be our leader!"

"He can and he is!"

"He's never even heard of me! What could we have possibly been doing in the future to never have been heard of?"

"Don't you remember what **He **told us?"

"That some group of teens destroyed us? Can that really be possible?"

"We're preventing it. We won't let it happen, trust me!"

She turned her dark eyes in my direction as I looked up in pain. I may have been a little more hurt then thought because I was coughing up blood. When could such a wound have happened?

Then I realized this Keegra was causing it. She had long black and brown hair and was dressed just as darkly as her friend. Her outfit was a little less provocative but she still had on a lot of leather. I turned my attention to their other partner next and my eyes widened.

"Y-you're the woman from the bus stop." I gasped out as blood dribbled down my chin. No idea why I just said that out loud. She smirked but she seemed to be the most controlled out of the three. She had a calm, calculating, brainy group member look about her.

"I told you we would meet again." She definitely seemed wilder when on her own. She had changed from the dress to the exact leathery outfit that Hura was wearing. Her face was still decked out in its all black décor and I wondered what Goth kid she had possessed.

"Oola, take care of those other kids. We can't have them ruining any more of our plans. Hura, you are going to calmly help me take care of the Winchester. We must safely transport him to the boss." Hura growled but proceeded to do as she was told.

I watched through pained filled eyes as Chris whimpered and tired to back away. I don't know what Oola was doing to him but Chris couldn't seem to get away. Orb! I shouted at him in my mind.

I didn't actually know whether that would work or not but I desperately wished it would. I can't let them get eliminated. Not like how it almost happened last time. Orb!

Oola raised her hand and shot a blast right at Chris. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard something explode and the shelf that was behind him collapse. Chris! NO!

I heard evil laughter as Keegra said "You can call us the Treemons. Stands for three demons. You may have not heard of us before but you won't forget us anytime soon."

~Chapter End~


	14. Savior

Disclaimer: In my dreams I own this but in reality...well you get the picture.

The shriek of terror I heard didn't belong to Chris. 'What?' I thought in confusion. How could it not?

My eyes quickly opened to see a rather angry brunette woman standing protectively in front of Chris. Her eyes were full of rage. Her hands were poised in front of her and she stood defensively. Behind her was a much younger blonde man. He was checking Chris over while Chris looked slightly grateful to have them here.

The next thing I noticed was that the shelf behind Chris was still perfectly intact. But then what…

I turned my head slightly and noticed that Oola was knocked unconscious on top of a pile of wood. The shelf behind her had been shattered! Had the brunette lady done that?

"Crap!" Keegra hissed as she realized they were surrounded. I'd just realized it myself. A redheaded woman was hovering protectively in front of Ava and Andy while another brunette woman was posed defensively in front of them all.

"Give it up! You've been beaten!" She yelled.

"How so?" Keegra growled, unwilling to leave so soon.

The short haired brunette raised an eyebrow while smirking. "Do you even know who we are demon?" Keegra stepped back as if she was quite aware of who they were.

"This isn't over! I will have him!"

"Not on my watch." Dad?

"Up we go kiddo. Are you ok?" A softer voice asked. Dean?

I felt his arms wrap around my torso and lift me up by my armpits. I winced from all the scratches. Next time I wanted to supremely piss of a demon I'd make sure we weren't surrounded by glass.

Keegra shot the group of adults a dirty look before vanishing from sight. Hura's eyes widened when her leader disappeared and she quickly followed. The last words we heard were "You idiot! You left Oola!"

But it was too late for them to save her. "She's too strong for us to interrogate her so we'll have to get rid of her." The long haired brunette said.

I watched curiously as she flicked her wrists and Oola went up in flames. Pretty soon she was nothing more than a pile of ash.

"Must not have been very strong if we could vanquish her that easily." The shorter haired brunette replied.

The redhead agreed and made some snarky comment I couldn't make out. I was suddenly focusing on the fact that my Dad and Dean were here. How had they found me?

Chris shook out of his brother's grip and stood himself up. He shot me a look and I shrugged. I had no idea what we should do now because we had clearly been busted.

"Should I take these two home?" The redhead asked as she stood with them.

"I think that would be best." The long haired brunette replied.

Ava and Andy weren't having it though. "We can't go home. We haven't helped Sam serve his greater purpose yet!" Andy exclaimed. Way to let the cat out of the bag Andy. Ava made sure to smack him for that.

"What greater purpose? Why didn't you tell us about this?" My father interrogated.

"It's a long story and I couldn't wait for you to return home. I had to leave as quickly as possible. If I had stayed the demons would have found me there anyway and long before you came home."

"What does this have to do with Chris?" An older, blonde man asked. I blinked in surprise, just noticing that he was here with the group of woman and the young blonde.

"I had a similar vision as Sam." Chris explained. "We knew that whatever it meant we were in this together. Me falling through that portal was part of some master plan to unite us. You know it wasn't just odd coincidence."

"Well maybe the master plan was to get you both killed." The long haired brunette snapped. "You know you're not old enough or strong enough to face these things on your own!"

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Mom!"

I smiled sympathetically. Her words hurt because he knew she wouldn't have said that about Wyatt. His brother was strong from the start and the caused Chris to be filled with pure jealousy. This whole changed destiny thing was making him feel needed. Like he could do something the great Wyatt Halliwell couldn't. Like he could change so many fates.

Knowing who his mother was I could suddenly identify the rest. The short haired brunette was Phoebe the empath. The redhead was Paige the witchlighter. The older blonde was Leo the Ex Elder. And the young blonde was the very Wyatt Halliwell Chris was trying to show up for once.

"I'm plenty strong and with my good friend Sam here we're just fine."

"Oh yeah." Piper replied sarcastically. "Because you were just fine when we showed up to save you. Sam doesn't even have any powers. You kids shouldn't be putting your lives in danger like this."

"Do you really think this adventure would be happening if none of them had powers?" Chris asked her seriously. My dad looked like he was actually caught by surprise while Dean gasped in shock.

Chris' family looked just as surprised. Chris walked to stand by me and Ava and Andy did the same.

"We're a team and we have a mission to complete. You can either leave or you can assist us but we won't let you get in our way." The three of us nodded firmly to back him up.

"Wait…how did you even find us?" Chris asked.

Dean numbly held up my cell phone which caused me to blush while Chris glared at me. "I knew you should have taken it! They tracked you without GPS!"

"But how?" I asked sheepishly.

"Scrying I bet!"

"Well how was I to know they'd find it?"

"If they were determined to find you they probably tore the room apart looking for a clue. You probably should have hid it somewhere a little better."

"Like outside of the room?"

"Duh!" Chris calmed down after that and I had no intentions of riling him up again.

"What's this greater destiny?" Piper asked being the first to recover from her shock.

"We have the power to change it all." I told her.

"But what does that mean?" Phoebe questioned.

"Why don't I show you what I saw for myself? With a better understanding of what I can prevent on this quest…maybe you'll help us."

The charmed ones exchanged a look before looking to my father for an answer. They agreed but it was truly up to my dad. Without his consent I could be dragged back 'home' and have no way to change the future.

"Show us what's up kiddo." He finally replied. I grinned in relief.

"Don't be shocked by what I'm about to do. You'll get plenty of surprise from what you're about to see."

I closed my eyes and focused on my future; our future. I don't know how I did it but it felt like we were watching television. I showed them everything. Even the small adventures we'd been on since the start of this mission.

When all our eyes opened a collective gasp was let out.

At the same time everyone uttered, "We have the power to change it all!"

And I knew that their destinies were tied to this as well. We all now had the power and we could all use it to stop the heart ache. Lucifer wouldn't get close to winning this time!

~Chapter End~


	15. Safety

"What do we do now?" Dean asked.

I looked at Sam who shrugged.

"We've kind of been winging it. Thing seem to happen as we go along."

"So have you ever really had a plan?" Sam's father asked.

Sam looked sheepish. "I figure if we stick together and change what the future has in store for us it won't happen."

"So if that was your only plan why do all that running around?" Wyatt asked.

"We had to get away from the demons. They're obviously following us. Staying in one place was a dangerous option."

"Come stay with us. Demon's attack us at our place all the time." Mom offered.

"And you still live there?" John questioned skeptically.

Mom and my aunts smirked. "We can handle a few demons no problem. We've been doing this for years now."

John seemed to be thinking it over while Sam and I looked excitedly at each other at the prospect of staying together. I glanced at Dean and Wyatt who looked less than thrilled. I rolled my eyes. Some people had some real issues. Wonder why they weren't getting along?

"It's been awhile since we've settled down. There are a lot of creatures out there that need to be dealt with."

"Yes but the safety of Sam depends on this. If you need to go away without him again…" Phoebe trailed off.

Mom nodded. "You and Dean should be safe to take care of yourselves. If you need to continue to hunt, trust that we'll keep Sam safe at our place. Won't it make you feel better to know he's got people watching after him while you're gone?"

John nodded. "Alright, alright we'll stay."

"Yes!" Sam and I high fived while Dean scowled and Wyatt looked away unhappily. Sam and I would need to solve this older brother conundrum.

We orbed the Winchesters to the manor. Sam was in awe but John and Dean seemed to have been here already. It must've been when they were scrying for us.

"Wow, nice place." Sam complimented.

"It's been in the family for generations." I stated proudly. "My family has been a part of the longest line of good magic ever."

"It's good to know there are good supernatural creatures out there."

I pretended to look offended. "I am not a creature!"

Sam playfully punched my arm. "Shut it! You know what I meant."

"Hey…where are Ava and Andy?"

Our eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"Mom…did you have Paige orb Ava and Andy home?"

Mom looked confused. "They aren't here with us?"

I felt panic grip me. How could they have disappeared right under our noses? Where they orbed here with us?

"Ava!" I shouted in panic.

"Andy?" Sam questioned.

~Super Charmed~

"Help!" A young teenage voice yelled into the distance.

"Help!" A teenage male joined in her call.

"HELP!" They yelled together.

The two teens found themselves bound to a moldy brick wall. They were confused as to how they got there. Something had felt weird when they were being orbed to the manor.

Had someone interfered with where they were being taken too? Was that possible?

"SAM! CHRIS! HELP!"

Wicked laughter rang out around them causing them to shudder in fear.

"You're in my domain now. I guess only I can help you."

All they could see where cherry red lips smirking in the darkness. Torches lit up close to them but it didn't give away any other surroundings.

"I'll be back to check on you my darlings."

They heard heels clacking away on the stone floor. It didn't give them any clue to their capturer.

"Chris! You're a white lighter! You should be able to hear us! Chris!" the teenage girl cried.

But for every cry uttered the laughter seemed to grow. It swirled around them like a vice, chocking them until all hope was lost. Their breathing began to fade and their vision grew fuzzy. When they finally blacked out the grip loosened until it was gone all together.

"Let the will of Lucifer commence! No one may stop his wrath!"

And the laughter grew colder and much, much more frightening.

~Chapter End~


	16. One Man Failure

Hura watched nervously as Keegra paced. She was probably going to curve an actual groove in the ground if she didn't stop.

"Keeg-,"

Hura gulped when Keegra shot her an annoyed look.

"How could you let them vanquish Oola?!"

"What did you want me to do? Get vanquished too!"

Keegra hissed angrily.

"How could our plans have gone so wrong?"

"You're nothing but failures that's how."

Both women whirled around to face their 'employer.'

"Ruby." Keegra gulped.

Though Ruby did inhabit nothing more than a 14 year olds body right now she still intimated her 'older' workers.

"Lilith is expecting the boys dead and you failed to do so. Lilith is not happy with me which makes me unhappy with you!"

"Please! Give us another chance!"

Ruby's menacing glare did nothing to curb their fear.

"Oh you'll get another chance." Her glance then flickered to Hura.

"Hura on the other hand…"

Keegra watched in horror as Hura was dragged away by other demons being sentenced to her fate.

"That was just a little preview of what will happen to you if you fail me again. You're a Oneman now Ms. Treemon."

Keegra shuddered as Ruby and her guards stalked off.

~Super Charmed~

"Keegra will fail. It's only a matter of time." Meg pointed out as she lazily examined her nails.

Ruby smirked.

"And when she does I'll have the pleasure of finishing her off myself. Ready yourselves for the next phase of our plans. Now that they know not to trust us we're free to attack them at will."

"You mean you don't look like that to blend in to their cause?"

"No Amy. They'd know who I am. What I've done."

Amy looked down at her feet. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to kill Sam. They'd saved each other. They were friends. But when she ran to escape his family Ruby and Meg had found her. If she didn't do as they said she'd never have a chance with Sam. Of course if she killed him she'd still never.

"Ah, it's so nice to feel 14 again." Meg said as she put her arms behind her head and leaned back against the wall. She was sitting on a desk pushed up against it.

"How old are you really?" Amy asked curiously, knowing they were both possessing innocent, probably dead, girls.

"Can't say."

"How are our prisoners doing?" Ruby asked Meg.

Meg smirked. "They're suffering. Just the way I like my captives."

Both girls exchanged joyous smiles. "It's so nice to know we we're so bad."

"But didn't you both get killed?"

She shuddered back at their glares.

"Ruby did. Twice. I on the other hand stayed alive."

"But on the wrong side of the cause. You future self is only trying to save her ass now."

"At least I got to keep my second body."

"Funny how you were both blonde and then became dark brunettes."

"Shut up Amy!"

Amy held up her hands defensively.

"What? You dragged me here! I don't even understand why! I'm not evil."

"But you should be. Those hunters weren't going to give you any mercy. You're a monster! One day one will kill you. In fact…it happens to be a certain boy's brother."

"Doesn't mean I have to spend my life in regret."

Ruby's eyes flashed black in annoyance and she held up her special knife to Amy's throat.

"Then I can end your life right now. Will you regret not living for you future son?"

Amy tried her hardest to not shake in fear. It wasn't anything but pleasant being forced to spend time with two angry blonde demons.

~Super Charmed~

"Vanquish both my sisters and think I won't kill them for it. How would that damn Charmed One like it if I killed off her sisters?"

The demon sent to help her execute her plan rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"This isn't about the Charmed Ones! If you want to live do as you're told and kill the son!"

"But I don't have a son to get revenge for."

"You're going to die." He concluded.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" Keegra hissed.

The demon nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"Killing her son and his friend will hurt more than the loss of your sisters. If you'd focus on your task and not the minuscule things half the underworld wouldn't be betting on your demise."

"What?! Half the underworld is betting that I'll fail?"

The demon rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah but don't worry. All of hell is betting that you'll definitely get killed."

"Like I'm going to let the likes of them lay a finger on me!"

"They can cast spells you idiot! They don't need to be anywhere near you. Plus, Piper easily blew Oola up which means they know you aren't as powerful as you claim to be. If they can't manage to kill you there's no way Ruby will let you live."

"Unless I kill the boys!"

"Yeah, because that's going to happen."

Keegra resisted the urge to kill him.

"So half the Underworld is betting that I'll fail?"

"And the other half is betting that you'll die because of it. All odds are against you honey." The demon said with a smug smile.

Keegra glared. "Well, I'll just have to prove them wrong. I'll survive, kill the boys, and become a demon legend."

"Right." The man dragged out the word.


	17. One Man Success

"_Your time has come young one." _

_I gulped and backed away. _

"_How did you-,"_

_Keegra laughed wickedly. "I have your worthless little profit friend to tell me whatever I want to know. How can you even stand to work with her after what she's done to you?"_

"_She hasn't done it yet!" I hissed. _

"_So does that mean you'll trust anyone who hasn't done you wrong yet?"_

"_Like I'd tell you my plans."_

_She smirked. "That's ok. Your little friends have already told me quite enough."_

"_Where are they?" I growled out. _

"_Like I'd tell you." She mocked._

_My eyes narrowed. If I only had a stronger power. _

"_Ugh!" _

_My jaw dropped and my eyes widened when Keegra went flying into the wall. _

"_I swear I'm human." I said looking up towards the heavens._

"_Why you little...you're friends will pay. They'll pay dearly. I will not be made a mockery of! I won't tolerate this I won't!" _

"_Sam? Sam, is everything alright?" _

"_No…"_

_Keegra smirked. "How is it things are always made so easy? You humans really care too much. That's why you'll fail."_

"_Dean no!" I screamed._

_I should've known he wouldn't have listened to me._

_Keegra struck out and I watched in horror as Dean crumpled. _

"_If she wasn't working against you I wouldn't have been able to do that. You might want to choose your friends carefully. You never know which one might stab you in the back."_

~Super Charmed~

"Dean…" I sobbed out quietly as I jolted awake. I wasn't too surprised by the unfamiliar setting since we traveled my whole life.

"What?"

I was, however, surprised by the voice that mumbled groggily next to me.

"Are you ok? You do seem to be extra jumpy." Dean questioned.

"I-I'm fine. Your fine! Oh…Dean! You're ok." As much as he hated chick flick moments I couldn't stop myself from surging forward and crushing my brother in a hug.

"Uh…Sam…this is not ok. Do you uh…mind?"

"S-sorry…I just-,"

"Did you have a…" It was obvious to me that Dean wasn't too comfortable talking about my superhuman abilities.

"I did. You died."

"Way to be blunt."

"With you I have to be. If there's one thing I learned from all my future visions it's that keeping secrets from you only causes horrid problems."

"Hey, I'm glad the future's teaching you good lessons. One question though. What one earth possessed you to keep secrets from me?"

I chuckled. "I don't know; a demon maybe."

"Funny."

"If I told you exactly what happened would you promise to stay away?"

"Only if you stay away from the living room when the time comes for your vision to take place."

"You're not going to stay away are you?"

"Of course not. We know where she's going to be so now we can take her out."

"She has Ava. We're battling premonition powers here."

"We also happen to have a Charmed One with the same power on our side. Keegra won't win. We'll destroy her."

"Thanks Dean."

"Yeah. Now why don't we go back to bed and you can tell me what happened in the morning."

"Fine, fine. I know how cranky you get when you don't get enough beauty sleep."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

~Super Charmed~

"Uhhh. Why can't my dreams wake me up at normal hours? I'm suffering from sleep deprivation."

Dean smirked. "Who didn't get enough sleep now huh?"

"Jerk"

"Bitch."

Before I could leap at him he dashed out of the room. I shook my head before continuing to dress for the day.

It was when I stepped into the living that I realized Keegra was here.

"I should've known." I whispered to myself. I shouldn't have let Dean talk me out of telling him the dream last night. No one was prepared.

"Your time has come young one." Hello Déjà-vu.

Instead of backing away I stood strong this time. I was prepared this time whether anyone else was or not. Keegra seemed surprised by my determination.

"Why are you-,"

Keegra laughed wickedly. "I have your worthless little profit friend to tell me whatever I want to know. How can you even stand to work with her after what she's done to you?"

"I know you have her!" I hissed.

"How do you know that?"

"Like I'd tell you."

She smirked. "That's ok. Your little friends have already told me quite enough."

"Where are they?" I growled out.

"Like I'd tell you." She mocked.

My eyes narrowed. If I only had a stronger power. I smirked when I remembered I did.

"Ugh!"

I chuckled and my eyes shined brightly when Keegra went flying into the wall.

"I love that I'm human." I said looking up towards the heavens.

"Why you little...you're friends will pay. They'll pay dearly. I will not be made a mockery of! I won't tolerate this I won't!"

"You won't have to for much longer."

"Sam? Sam, is everything alright?" Wait…something in that voice didn't sound right.

"Sam?"

"No…"

Keegra smirked. "How is it things are always made so easy? You humans really care too much. That's why you'll fail."

"Chris no!" I screamed.

I should've known he wouldn't have listened to me. I should have known this wasn't the day my vision had taken place. It was too soon. Keegra must've known I knew. She came today to throw off my vision. It was working.

"Chris!"

Keegra struck out as Chris walked into the room but I wouldn't let Dean's fate befall him. I was still one small step ahead of her.

"Sam!" Chris screeched as I crumpled. Keegra smirked.

"Well that went better than expected. If she wasn't working against you I wouldn't have been able to do that. You might want to choose your friends carefully. You never know which one might stab you in the back."

I weakly grabbed at my bleeding stomach and glared at the demon woman.

"I guess now none of them will get the chance."

"No…Sam don't say that." Chris choked.

I smiled back at him.

"Vanquish her for me." I coughed up a small bit of blood and then everything went black.


	18. Raging Power

I was surprised by the inhuman snarl that came out of my throat. Sam lay in a crumpled heap on the floor and Keegra was sneering at me. She thought I was gonna be easy prey with Sam out of the picture? She had another thing coming.

I had a life time of power to unleash on this bitches ass. She was so going down.

Swinging my arm with a powerful swipe I watched Keegra shoot across the room and crash into the class table. The new glass table mom had just brought home. If Keegra didn't kill me my mother would.

"What? How did you-,"

"You obviously don't know who I am." I growled.

She hissed. "I am so sick of you brats telekinetically throwing me like a rag doll. You want to see real power?! I'll show you real power!"

She formed two massive fire balls in her hands waving them threateningly. I smirked. This woman was a joke. She thinks I'm afraid of fire balls?

Eyes narrowed I concentrated on her attack. Imagine the surprise on her face when her so called 'power' was extinguished.

"You little-," With another hiss she launched herself across the couch with the intent of scratching my eyes out.

With a quick wave of my hand she went flying sideways into…something else made of glass. Shit.

"Keegra, maybe you should brush up on your opponent's history before you take them on willy-nilly."

"Argh!" She shot up off the ground. "I know exactly who you are! You're the Twice Blessed bratty brother. No one from the underworld is afraid of you. You can't do anything. You're a pathetic excuse for a magical being. Not fit to be the son of a Charmed One and an Elder."

Big mistake.

"Key words there…son of a Charmed One and an _**Elder**__."_

Lighting suddenly shot out from my hands with surprising force. Keegra screamed horrifically and dived out of the way.

While she was preoccupied I stared at my hands in shock. Well that was new for both life times.

Keegra was on the ground, panting, eyes wide in fear. The underworld wasn't afraid of me now they sure as hell would be.

I quickly put up a mask, smirk back in place to cover my surprise. She didn't need to know I had no idea how to control that yet. Fear wouldn't work for this interrogation. Not of a demon.

"I'll give you one chance to answer me _Keegra_." I was the one sneering at her now. "Tell me where Ava and Andy are and I won't fry you."

I held my hands by my side crackling with energy.

Keegra did her best to hide her gulp. She glared up at me; lip curled back, another hiss on the rise.

"I'm not going to tell you anything half-breed!" She growled.

As a warning I flicked my hands at the glass cabinet she'd fallen into damaging it even more. Both of us were surprised to watch it blow it up rather than get electrocuted.

Quickly glancing at my hands again I tried to conclude where the hell all these powers were suddenly coming from. Lighting from Dad, exploding power from mom…but why? Why all of a sudden and at the same time?

"You're lucky I'm feeling merciful at the moment. One more chance Keegs. Tell me where they are!"

XXX

Keegra watched his hands nervously, the rest of his words flying over her head. She couldn't stop staring at them, focusing on the power they had unleashed; the power that his mother had used to kill her sister.

If that power didn't kill her…Ruby's torturous devices would. She'd didn't want to suffer like that. But even if Chris killed her…she'd only go to hell…and Ruby could drag her ass out of hell…or torture her in it. She was dead either way. She had failed. The betters were right.

XXX

"No, I may have underestimated you but I won't spill my guts." She continued to glare up at my tense figure.

"Well then…I guess I'll just have to spill your guts for you."

Concentrating on my hands I focused that fiery energy I felt from my mother's power. I didn't have complete control over it, if any at all, but I needed to get this right. Keegra was becoming an annoying pest. And if she wouldn't confess…then we didn't need her anymore.

With a flick…Keegra burst into flames. I winced at her screams of pain and terror before the fire consumed her and she combusted. With a groan I flinched, waiting for those aforementioned guts to splatter me.

It was a very unpleasant feeling.

"Yuck." I shook my hand, tossing the goo on it to the ground. Keegra was little more than a pile of dust and guts dripping off my living room.

"Why can't vanquishes be clean and simple." I muttered.

Hearing the front door suddenly open, my eyes widened. Mom was home. Oh shit.

"Chris! What is this mess?" She shrieked.

"A demon?" I offered weakly. We Halliwell's may be strong in the face of evil… but against Piper Halliwell…we crumbled.

"Sam!" Dean pushed past my mother and dove for his brother's prone form.

My eyes widened again. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten about Sam!

"What happened?" Dean's protective growl reached my ears.

"The demon currently redecorating the walls kind of…attacked him."

Another growl rose in Dean's throat as he hurriedly inspected Sam for any other unobvious injuries. John stood behind them hiding his worry behind a mask of anger. He fist was tightly clenched.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, head hung. "He was facing off against Keegra and I must have distracted him. When I entered the room she shot the attack at me but…Sam got in the way."

Wyatt placed a hand on my shoulder in attempt to comfort.

"No," Dean muttered darkly, "It's my fault. Sam tried to tell me about this vision he had last night but we never got around to the details. Seems it happened under different circumstances."

"S'not your fault Dean. I suspect she did this to throw us off. It sure did work."

Wyatt gave my shoulder a firm squeeze before heading over to Sam to heal his wound. It was still heavily bleeding meaning Sam would be out of commission for a while healed wound or not. Whoever was in charge of these attacks was determined to make sure we changed nothing.


End file.
